


Keep Running, Running

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “Why are you running from him?”





	Keep Running, Running

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 37 Backstrom/Sid plz

“Why are you running from him?” 

Nicke pauses where he’s bent over, gathering his scattered clothes from Sid’s bedroom floor. He doesn’t look over to the bed where Sid’s sitting against the headboard, naked. At least he’d had the modesty to pull the sheets over his lap for the time being. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that.”

“I never promised anything.”

“Who said I’m running from him?” Nicke slips into his dress pants and looks around for his shirt.

“Why else would you be here tonight?”

The silence stretches out as Nicke does up the buttons of his shirt. He sits on the edge of the bed to tug on his shoes. “Do you ever just get tired of doing what everyone else expects you to do?”

Sid lets out a huff of a humorless laugh. “Look who you’re talking to.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Nicke pats his pockets to make sure he has everything.

They don’t kiss goodbye, and Sid doesn’t walk him to the door. In the cab back to the hotel, he checks his phone.

_**Sasha:** back from drinks with zhenya!!_   
_**Sasha:**  where are you????_   
_**Sasha:**  bed is cold alone (((((_   
_**Sasha:** come warm me up?_

_**You:**  just visiting with a friend. omw back now._

_**Sasha:**  good!! is lonely here  
**Sasha:**  see you soon. love you!! )))_

_**You:**  love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
